


Sharp Teeth

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Conflicted Poe Dameron, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo’s past with Poe catches up to him.





	Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character In Distress
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe was effectively recaptured. Kylo remained in the room with him this time until he woke up. He had to. The last time that he didn’t, Poe had gotten badly bloodied.   
  
He couldn’t risk that. It was pragmatism, he wanted to think...and yet his past with Poe Dameron gnawed at him with sharp teeth.   
  
***  
  
“How could you do this to me?”  
  
It was long after awakening Poe asked it. Poe sounded ruined. Wrecked. Kylo couldn’t say he blamed him.   
  
“Everything I did...was for finding Skywalker.” Vengeance had ultimately overtaken him. It still gnawed at him, considering how Skywalker had eluded him once more. It had been pointless...had he interrogated Poe and Rey pointlessly? His chest clenched at the thought.   
  
“Did that even give you closure, Ben?”  
  
 _Ben._ Something about the combination of that name and that question was enough to make Kylo feel like he’d been burned. Poe’s revenge, no doubt, for what he had done to him.   
  
Kylo knew he needed to get away from Poe. Get as far away from this Resistance General as possible. His eyes burned him. He could only imagine that Poe’s lips — and he was grateful that Poe couldn’t read minds.   
  
“You,” he said, “Know nothing about me.”  
  
He had to get away from Poe before he crumbled.   
  
***  
  
“I thought I could face him again, Grandfather.”  
  
Kylo’s voice was soft in the empty room — empty except for his Grandfather’s helmet.   
  
“I can’t. Grandfather...I know you won’t answer me, but give me the strength to face him. To feel nothing for him. Please...”  
  
Kylo took a deep breath.   
  
“Don’t leave me here alone.”  
  
There was nothing. Kylo supposed he was used to it now.  
  
***  
  
He should be ready to interrogate Poe once again.   
  
He hadn’t had much of a problem with the scavenger’s, or Poe’s first one (arguments with Snoke aside). But Kylo couldn’t do this one. It wasn’t because he feared he would burn this time. He feared he would burn Poe, and stars willing, he couldn’t do it again.   
  
Besides, he was Supreme Leader now. If he wanted Poe for his own agenda, no one could stop him. It would be easy for Kylo to — but he wanted Poe to want him just as much.   
  
Anyone could take. To have another reciprocate was skill.   
  
And perhaps there was leftover adoration from Ben Solo towards Poe Dameron. Perhaps. It couldn’t be.   
  
Poe looked so fragile strapped to that chair. Kylo knew better. Poe was strong. Even in instances where he failed, like Kylo’s first interrogation of him, he had a truly indomitable spirit. The faded scar near his lip was proof enough of that. So was the look in his eyes.   
  
“Ready for round two?” Poe said bitterly.   
  
“Not this time.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You don’t understand, do you?”   
  
“So help me understand,” Poe said. “Tell me why I gave you everything I had and it wasn’t enough for you.”  
  
 _Kriff._ Did Poe really think that? Ben Solo had thought he’d kept Poe safe.   
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Kylo finally said.   
  
“Then what happened to Ben Solo?”  
  
Kylo told him. He watched Poe’s expressions flicker from disbelief to remembering and much more, and finally, he said, “And the Academy?”  
  
“They good as destroyed themselves.” They’d been scared. Kylo knew that. Some took his side, some didn’t...and here he was.   
  
“That...” Poe looked like it didn’t make sense. Like he didn’t want it to.   
  
Poe finally said, “Then come home and explain. I’m sure Admiral Organa would be interested in knowing why.”  
  
“She doesn’t care about anyone but herself. I learned that long ago.” Kylo inhaled. “Would be bad for her public image to have a monster for a son.”  
  
Monster. He hadn’t admitted that out loud until now. He’d agreed with the scavenger’s assessment of him, but...  
  
“There has to be a part of you that isn’t gone forever.” Poe said.   
  
Kriff, but Poe was going to erode him.   
  
And then there were the words that Kylo couldn’t help but pick up from Poe’s mind. Simple, but powerful three words.   
  
_I love you._  
  
He had to get away from Poe. Run away. How dare he? How could he?   
  
He had to get away before Poe destroyed him.   
  
***  
  
He freed Poe later. Just a simple unlocking of the cuffs. Even taking Poe’s hand, his heart couldn’t help but pound wildly in his chest. He thought he had felt something for Rey, but in the end, she hadn’t known him well enough to love him. It was an idea she loved. He could never be what she wanted.   
  
He couldn’t be what anyone wanted. And yet touching Poe’s hand felt like a glimpse of a future that they could have had.   
  
“We have to part ways here,” he said to Poe. “I can’t be anything but Dark. You can’t be anything but Light. I love you, but I doubt either side can meet.”  
  
Poe swallowed. “I love you, Ben,” he said. “I don’t think I ever stopped.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They would see each other again. On the battlefield or otherwise. Kylo wondered if he would be ready for it, all the while.   
  
But he knew he loved Poe Dameron, deeper and clearer than he could ever love himself.


End file.
